


Specializations

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [50]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Welcome to Night Vale, 新白雪姫伝説プリーティア | Shin Shirayuki-hime Densetsu Prétear | Prétear - The New Legend of Snow White
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss asks a question of Cecil. Carlos talks about his plans for the afternoon with another resident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specializations

Carlos raises his eyes from the entry program in his wizpod that he's using to record changes in perception after using magic balanced against his glass of Orange milk when he hears the pattering of soft leather on the floor -- he's noticed that his use of magic improves his sense of hearing which is weird since he's not the radio host but he's rolling with it. He glances over at Cecil who already has his head up. Katniss is approaching their table. "Hey Cecil. I was told you're a good shot and know how to set up camp. I'm recruiting gunslingers for tonight's hunting trip into the woods. Want to come with?"

Cecil glances at Carlos. Carlos smiles. "Sasame has me busy all afternoon testing my possible specialization for science. He says I'll probably sleep well. If you want to go on a hunting trip tonight I'll be okay."

"Oh yeah. He said he wanted to basically give you tracking lessons."

Katniss raises her eyes at that. "If he says you're good, we might want you as a backup scout. Are you a good shot?"

Carlos shakes his head and Katniss sighs. Cecil smiles "If we recruit him I'll be his side arm. No big deal. I'm usually the one protecting him anyway. He gets too distracted to use a gun."

Katniss chuckles. "Sounds like my husband. He can wrestle but he would rather not. He's a terrible shot too."


End file.
